Lonely Moon
by MoonGoddess1014
Summary: Serena is the only scout and sent to earth from the moon to protect it from the rest of the Negaverse. Can Serena do it alone or will she finally learn to let someone into her heart? ON HIATUS FOR NOW - ONCE I FINISH KINDRED SPIRITS THIS WILL BE REWRITTEN AND FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

**Lonely Moon**

Chapter One

It was a sunny Thursday morning in Tokyo, the afternoon bell had just rung at Crossroads high school and everyone was trying to get out of the old brick building as fast as they could to start summer vacation. In the middle of all the excitement a young woman was slowly walking out of the doors being bumped into by anyone walking past along the way. As soon as she could she separated from the crowd and began her walk to her apartment. She reached the corner of the street and looked into the window of the crown arcade she smiled as she watched her classmates playing games and eating ice cream. Her smile faded as she saw her reflection. She was tall and slender. The skirt to her school uniform swayed in the breeze. She always felt like she should be sailing a ship not going to school in her uniform. Two blond buns sat on either side of her head followed by ankle length pigtails. She had ivory skin and pink lips. What was most striking about her face was her deep blue eyes; they held the wisdom of the ages she had lived. She frowned and continued walking. She didn't notice a man exit the crown arcade and turn towards her he was tall with raven hair and sunglasses. He put on a green jacket over his light blue shirt. He stopped after putting one arm into his jacket and stared after the young woman. 'Wow, she is gorgeous. I have never seen her around here before. I wonder who she is.'

As she started to walk away he snapped out of his daze and started to walk after her. He felt a need to know who she was. He turned the corner after her and stopped. He looked around, she was gone. If he had looked up he would have seen her looking down after him. She saw him shale his head and continue on his way. She watched him suspiciously until he disappeared around another corner. She stood up and jumped from rooftop to rooftop until she was on the roof of her apartment building. She walked down the stairs of the fire escape and climbed into her window. She flicked the switch next to her and the room lit up. It was a small one bedroom apartment, scarcely furnished. She sat down at her desk and began doing her homework. A black cat with a crescent moon on her head walked out of the bedroom and stretched. She hopped on the desk and began to speak to her mistress "Serenity I didn't hear you come in".

Serenity smiled and pet her "It's Serena and I came in through the window Luna".

Luna sighed "Serena, what have I told you about going to the rooftops during the day. What if…"

"…No one saw me and besides I had a good reason today".

"And that would be?"

"There was a man following me. He walked outside the crown arcade and stared at me then started to follow me".

Luna looked alarmed "Do you know who he was?"

Serena shook her head "No, but he might have been around before. I don't know many people here".

"How about anyone." Luna interjected.

Putting her pen down Serena looked at Luna "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you have been here for almost three months now and all you do is go to school and study. You don't even leave this apartment unless you absolutely have to." Luna looked at Serena sadly.

Serena stood up and stretched "I go out"

"To jump the rough tops or train in the woods. Serena you can't be alone all the time".

Serena turned to Luna with anger and sadness in her eyes "I have to be Luna. I won't let people get close to me just to be killed again."

With that Serena jumped out the window and to the roof. She was out of sight before Luna could get to the window sill. She shook her head "Oh Serena that was a thousand years ago. I wish you would forgive yourself and let it go."

Luna turned around and heard a beeping sound coming from the bedroom. She hopped off the window sill and went into the bedroom. The source of the beeping was a small screen on top of a bureau. Luna walked over to it and hit a button. "This is Luna."

"Password" A droid like voice said.

Luna rolled her eyes "For goodness sake you called me. Kittens like to roll in oatmeal crumbs".

"Correct. Hold please."

As Luna waited the screen began to clear. A woman's face could be seen she looked like Serena except slightly older and with white hair. A crescent glowed brightly on her forehead. Luna bowed her head to the woman. She smiled and addressed the cat "Luna, as you were."

Luna raised her head "Queen Serenity has something happened? Do we need to return?"

"Calm down Luna. Everything is fine. I wanted to know what progress my daughter is making I would like to speak with her".

Luna sat up "She isn't here right now my queen. I can tell you there has been no sign of anything yet. She said she noticed a man following her today but that was it".

"This should be the last hunt for her. From all the reports I have been given. It looks like Tokyo holds the last trace of Negaverse energy."

"That's wonderful news my queen".

"Yes Luna it is. Then you both can come home. Please tell my daughter I miss her and would like her to check in every once and awhile".

With that the screen went blank and Luna jumped off the bureau and out the window to find her mistress. She jumped from the rooftops and searched Serena's usual training spots but she wasn't there. After visiting the last place she could think of Luna decided it was time to give up. She hung her head and walked down the street heading back to the apartment. Maybe Serena was back by now. Hopefully knowing that she could home after Tokyo would perk up her mood. As she was crossing the street she didn't see the red sports car run the red light.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lonely Moon**

Chapter Two

Luna looked up when she saw the lights coming towards her she realized it was car coming at her at high speed. Everything seemed to slow down the car was almost on Luna and she was frozen with fear. Suddenly a pair of strong hands grabbed her and she was rolling to the other side of the street. The car kept speeding by like nothing had happened. When the rolling stopped Luna looked up to see her savior. It was a man with raven hair and dark green eyes. He stroked her head gently. "You ok kitty? You really should be more careful."

Luna purred into his caress. She was brought out of her purring by a familiar voice. "Luna!"

Luna looked up and saw Serena's familiar face running towards here. The man who had saved her handed Luna to her when she approached and looked at Serena curiously. "Luna, pretty name for a cat."

Serena looked at his suspiciously "What were you doing with her?"

"Saving her from a red sports car. It came speeding down the street and she was almost street pizza."

Serena brought Luna's face to her own "Luna what were doing in the road like that? You could have been killed".

Darien laughed "I doubt she knows better."

Serena addressed Darien "Right well. I have to go."

Serena turned on her heel and left with Luna. Darien looked after her "Your welcome."

Darien turned and walked away. She was a bit rude but still there was something about her. Serena continued walking until she and Luna were alone then she took to the rooftops and went back to her apartment. When she got inside she sat down and spoke to her feline friend. "So what happened Luna?"

"I was looking for you. It was clear when I started to cross. Your mother contacted you. She said from all the reports she has seen it looks like Tokyo is the last".

Serena looked to Luna "Is she sure?"

"Well nothing is for sure. Serena, maybe it's time to rebuild your court. If Tokyo really is the last of the Negaverse it will be time for you to return to the moon and take your place as…"

"No".

"Serena…"

"No Luna. I don't want or need a court". Serena was about to get up when Luna got in front of her and bared her claws. "Luna what are you doing?"

Luna didn't back down as she spoke "Serena, you know that in your mothers kingdom this could be considered treason but I don't care. You have been moping around and whenever I bring up forming a court you say no. Now very soon it will be time for you to take your place on the moon kingdom and you need a court. Not only is it tradition it is for…"

Serena interrupted in a monotone voice "…my protection".

Luna retracted her claws and looked to Serena "Yes".

"Luna how long have you been with me?"

"Almost 1000 years now."

Serena closed her eyes and looked at Luna with cold hard eyes "That's right Luna. You were there when they died trying to protect me when they didn't have to. That's why I have trained so hard. No one else is going to die because of me".

"No one has".

Serena looked to Luna and laughed "Oh no. How about Raye, Amy, Lita, or Mina? The people that inhabited the other planet kingdoms. They all died to protect me and the moon. Have you ever been to the planets? Seen the bones? The devastation? If they had come to the moon like I begged they would still be alive. They could have been protected by the crystal like the moon was. I couldn't fight well back then so I trained and I trained. When I was ready I traveled to the farthest planet and began to work my way back. I killed everything and everyone that pledged loyalty to the Negaverse. After 1000 years of training and fighting I am more powerful than any sailor scout before me. If they had listened to me they would still be alive. They all died and for what? WHAT? NOTHING, that's what. The evil will..."

She never got a chance to finish as Luna had heard enough she jumped and slashed Serena across her arm. Once she landed she immediately regretted what she had done but looked to Serena who was too shocked to speak. "Now you listen here. None of them died for nothing. They all died for what they believed in and that is never nothing. Now I have never seen what you have or been through what you have but to say that is horrible and unbecoming of a princess. You have to stop carrying the weight of the dead and move forward a thousand years is long enough".

Serena held her arm and stood for several moments before she spoke "I'm sorry Luna. You're right. I've just been alone for so long and I grew up with the other scouts. They were a part of my family. I feel like everyone I love or get close to dies". Serena slumped to the ground and began to cry. Luna walked up to her and rubbed her head under Serena's chin. "Do you love your mother?"

Serena looked to Luna "Of course Luna. Her and everyone on the moon".

Luna smiled "Well then you can't say that everyone you love dies. They and I are all still alive and well. Now I can't say that I know how you feel because I don't. I know you loved them. They would want you to move on. By the way I'm sorry for what I did."

Serena smiled weakly "I now Luna. I need you to do something for me".

"Anything princess".

"I want you to go back to the moon".

"Serena…"

"No Luna. Like mother said Tokyo could be the last. I can do this on my own. I want you to go back. That's an order".

Luna bowed her head "Yes princess".

Luna began to walk to the bedroom but turned her head back. "I need your help to get back".

"I'll be right in". Luna turned and went into the bedroom. Serena stood and walked over to the window she looked out to the sky and past the moon. She knew the other planets were there and a tear slid down her cheek. "Never again, I will do this alone or die trying."

She turned around and went into her bedroom. Luna was there waiting for her. Without a word Serena walked to her desk and opened a drawer. She pulled out a gold and pink locket in the shape of a heart with wings on the side. She opened it and a crystal shined bright inside. She closed her eyes and they crystal lifted out of the locket and rested in between her palms. Serena opened her eyes and they had turned a deeper blue than usual. On her forehead a bright crescent moon shone proudly. "Moon Crystal Power! Send Luna back home to the moon where she will be safe". Luna was lifted into the air and glowed a bright pink. In a flash she was gone. Serena returned the locket to its drawer and continued with her summer work. Now with Luna on the moon she would do things her own way.

On the moon Luna appeared before Queen Serenity, she bowed and Serenity waved her hand for her to come to her. "Luna, what are you doing here? I thought I sent you to earth to guard my daughter.

Luna sighed "You did my queen. She ordered me to come back. She wants to do it alone."

Queen Serenity motioned for Luna to take her place on her left "Luna do you think she will ever forgive herself."

Luna shook her head "I don't know. She isn't only carrying the death of the scouts but the people of all of those planets. That is a heavy burden my queen."

Queen Serenity began stroking Luna's head "She doesn't have to. They died with honor, all of them. She should be proud of them."

"Maybe someday she will be. For now she has to find her own way."

Queen Serenity looked at the painting of the princess on the wall. "I hope so Luna. I feel the worst is yet to come,"


	3. Chapter 3

**Lonely Moon**

Chapter Three

It had been two days since Luna was sent back to the moon. Serena had been training harder than ever and was in the middle of meditating when she began to feel a disturbance in a shopping center in Tokyo. She opened her eyes and they were a steel blue. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her locket. She was about to lift in the air when she heard leaves rustling behind her. She quickly pocketed her locket and turned around. "Who's there?"

There was no answer but she heard footsteps coming closer. With quick movements she ran towards the footsteps and grabbed whatever was hiding the in bushes and immediately brought it to the ground. "Whoa…What are you doing?"

Serena's voice was steel "Who are you and why were you following me?"

"My name is Darien and I wasn't following you."

Serena looked down and saw that it was the same man who had been following her the other day and had saved Luna last night. Serena's gaze didn't change but she outstretched her hand and helped Darien up. She could feel the disturbance getting bigger and immediately turned to leave. Darien grabbed her by the hand but let go when she turned around. Darien smiled. "I save your cat last night and today you throw me on the ground and just leave. Do I at least get to know your name?"

"My name is Serena."

With a snap of her fingers the area of the park was surrounded in bright white light. When the light died down Darien uncovered hir eyes and she was gone. "Serena…what a strange woman."

Darien was about to continue on his way when he felt something under his foot. He moved and saw a small bracelet on the ground. It was gold and had a small crescent moon locket hanging from it. He put it in his pocket and decided to skip the rest of his walk. He had to find out more about Serena. He didn't know what it was but there was just something about her. He turned around and began to walk to the arcade. Maybe Andrew could shed some light on this mystery.

After Serena used the crystal to shield her escape she took to the nearest rooftop. As she crossed rooftop to rooftop she made it to the roof of the shopping mall. She looked through the sky light and saw a man with blond hair and a purple uniform extending his arms. From his hands came black vines that wrapped around the nearest shopper, an orange glow surrounded them and they slunk to the ground their energy drained. Serena stood and reached into her pocket. She took out her locket and held it high above her head "MOON PRINCESS POWER."

Serena was surrounded by pink light and lifted in the air. Pink ribbons and feathers surrounded her and in a flash her street clothes were replaced by a white and pink skin tight jump suit with no sleeves and gold trim, knee high boots and white gloves bore a crescent moon at the top and on her forehead her crescent moon shined brightly. Her feet touched the ground and she was immediately ready for battle. She jumped through the skylight and landed silently behind the blond haired man. She closed her eyes and smiled as her power built up inside her. She opened her eyes and with an icy tone she spoke. "How dare you attack innocent shoppers. In the name of the moon I will punish you."

The blonde turned around and smile "I have been waiting for you Sailor Moon. Although I must say you look different than my queen described. What happened to the mini skirt?"

"I will give you and your queen one chance and one chance only. Go back to where ever it is you came from and we will leave you in peace."

The blond man cocked his head and smiled. In a flash he held out his hands and more black vines erupted from his hands and shot for Sailor Moon. She jumped out the way and landed behind him. She brought her hand to her forehead "MOON BEAM STRIKE". She threw her hand forward and a bright yellow ray of light shot from her forehead and hit the blond man in the back. He feel but quickly recovered "You have never faced such power before."

With a snap of his fingers Sailor Moon was knocked off of her feet and into a pillar. She tried to get up but found she was being held down by an invisible force. The blond walked to her and pulled a small dagger from his belt. He knelt down and brought the sharp blade to her throat. Sailor Moon made no move but closed her eyes. The man's smile widened "I want you to know the name of your killer. I am Jedite."

As Jedite drew his dagger back, Sailor Moon opened her eyes, white light began to consume her and in a flash she disappeared. Once the light died down Jedite saw that she was gone. "Coward."

He turned to stand and continue gathering energy but the mall was now vacant save for a man with raven black hair who had just gotten off the second floor elevator. Jedite turned to him and threw his left hand out. In seconds the man was wrapped in black vines and glowing bright with energy. Jedite laughed "This will do nicely".

"I don't think so."

Without letting go of the man Jedite turned and saw Sailor Moon standing before him once more. Jedite threw out his other hand and shot black energy towards Sailor Moon who jumped out of the way and towards the man whose energy was being drained. In mid air she produced a long white staff with a curved silver blade at the end. As she landed she sliced thru the vines and without a word turned towards Jedite "I reserved my power before. Now you will feel it all. MOON GLAIVE SLICE".

Sailor Moon twirled the glaive in her hands and then staked it into the ground. Yellow and Pink balls of energy shot out from the top of the blade and towards Jedite. This time he found he was unable to move. He yelled out an inhuman scream and began to turn to dust. With his final breath he yelled to her "You have not seen the last of us. My death only makes her stronger."

With that there was nothing left of Jedite but a pile of dust. Sailor Moon walked up to it and knelt down. She closed her eyes and held her hand over the remains. In a flash the dust was gone. She stood up and turned as she walked over to the man on the ground she was surprised to see who it was. "Darien! Who is this man?"

People began to filter slowly back into the mall and Sailor Moon knew she had to go but she wanted answers. She quickly picked up Darien and jumped through the skylight. He was going to answer her questions whether he wanted to or not.


	4. Chapter 4

**Lonely Moon**

Chapter Four

In an unknown corner on the dark side of Saturn a woman moves her hands over a glowing globe. She watches as Jedite is turned to dust. With a wave of her hand the globe takes its place at her side and she stands and walks to the small balcony. The only light in the room is by torches. In the dim light you can make out a skin tight blue dress and dark black hair that drags on the floor with her dress. As she passes by a torch her face is lit up. She looks to be in her forties but is indeed much older. Even in the darkness her blood red eyes could be seen and they held centuries of hatred for the children of the moon. She stands at the balcony and puts her hands on the rail. Heaving a deep breath she turns and walks back into the room and back to her thrown. As she sits she yells out "Zoisite!"

In a shower of yellow rose petals a blond who looks to be her twenties appears before her. She has mid back length blond hair in ponytail and wears a blue uniform with white gloves. She immediately bows as she speaks "Yes my queen"

The queen waved her hand for Zoisite to rise as she spoke "Jedite is dead. You are now my last general and you must lead the charge of energy gathering on earth."

"It will be an honor my queen. If I may ask, was it…"

"It was. Sailor Moon has tracked us to earth. Jedite is a heavy loss but with his energy I grow stronger. Now I can begin preparing for our assault on the moon. While you distract Sailor Moon on earth I will lead our final attack on the moon."

"Then we will get our revenge."

"Yes, now go Zoisite."

"As you wish Queen Tatiana"

Zoisite bowed and vanished as quickly as she had arrived. From the left side of the queen a new voice was heard. "You just sent her on a suicide mission."

Tatiana nodded "Zoisite's death will unlock the last of my powers. And with her daughter still on earth my dear sister will be distracted from other threats."

"What do you wish me to do my queen?"

"Lord Diamond gather your troops. In a month's time we will be ready to attack the moon. "

Lord Diamond came out of the shadows and took Tatiana's hand and kissed it. He was a tall slender man with shoulder length white hair and a blue and white uniform. He let go of her hand and bowed. In a flash of lightening he was gone. Queen Tatiana got up and went to her balcony again. She couldn't see the moon but she knew it was there. "Soon my sister, soon I will have my vengeance."

Darien slowly opened his eyes. He moved his hand to his head, it was pounding. He fully opened his eyes and realized he wasn't in his bed. He shot up and was in a small room. It was barely furnished save for a dresser with a few knickknacks and a small frame that looked like it had a screen in the middle. He assumed it was a digital picture frame. He started to get up when he realized that his right hand was shackled to the bed. "What the hell?"

The door to his left opened and in walked the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. It was the same woman he had seen in the park, Serena that was her name. He tried to get up again and remembered he couldn't. "Why am I here and being held prisoner?"

She looked him over with deep blue eyes and spoke in a cold tone. "Who are you?"

Darien cocked his head "Why so interested?"

Serena approached him her eyes growing colder and he backed up slightly "I am only interested if you are a threat to me."

Darien decided coy was not the way to deal with her. "My name is Darien Shields. I am no threat to you."

"We'll see."

Darien tried to get up again "I don't know who you are but this is not how we behave in the civilized world."

"It is in my world."

Darien sat up as full as he could and frowned "I feel sorry for your world."

Serena stopped in front of him "I am only going to ask one more time and then you can rot here. Why have you been following me?"

Darien looked at her confused "I ran into you once at the park."

Serena shook her head "You began following me at the arcade, then had my cat, then the park, then the…" She decided not to mention the attack. "I want to know why."

"Serena when I left the arcade that day I saw you walking and wondered who you were. I had never seen you before. So I decided to catch up to you and find out but you were gone when I turned the corner. I saw Luna was about to flattened like a pancake and I knew I could save her so I did. The park was only a coincidence; I go there almost every day. I don't know what I kind of life you have led where you feel this" He held up his hand with the shackle. "Is necessary but I swear I am no threat to you. I just want to get to know you."

Serena looked taken a back and sat down on the bed. She looked deeply into his eyes. Darien did not break eye contact and stared right back. Serena's eyes turned steel blue and looked directly into his soul, there was no Negaverse energy but there was something about him. She didn't know what it was but something told her he spoke the truth, he was no threat. She closed her eyes and looked away as she undid the shackle that held him. "I apologize."

Darien smiled "How did I get here?"

Serena seemed to stiffen slightly, should she tell him. She had healed him with the crystal and made sure he had no memory of the attack. For now she decided half the truth was best. "I found you unconscious in a hallway of the mall. I think you were attacked. I brought you back here to rest."

"Then I owe you my thanks."

Darien reached to touch her hand and Serena quickly backed up and stood in a defensive stance. He stood and approached her. "I don't bite. I just wanted to thank you. I don't really remember what happened. The last thing I remember is talking with Andrew at the arcade."

Darien tried to touch her hand again and she backed away. He sighed and sat back down. "Why are you afraid of me?"

Serena inched closer. It had been so long since she had been with anyone besides a cat she was unsure of how to act. Sure she was with people at school but kept to herself. She interacted with as few other people as possible. She began to think she should have taken him to the hospital. "I am not afraid."

"Then why back up when I come close?"

"I have been alone much of my life and people who tried to touch me usually tried to harm me. It's a reflex."

Darien stood and approached her, this time he didn't back down. He slowly took her hand and shook it. He smiled "I mean you no harm. I'll go if you like."

Serena nodded and led him out of the room and to her door. Before he left Darien turned around "I'd like to see you again. Meet me at the arcade tomorrow at 2, ok?"

Serena nodded. "See you then."

With that she closed the door. She walked over and sat on her couch. "What am I doing? I feel so different around him. I am supposed to be hunting the Negaverse. I don't have time for this."

"You do have time for this."

Serena whirled around ready to attack and was surprised to see Queen Serenity walk out of the shadows. She was wearing a white skin tight dress with a diamond encrusted crescent moon on the bodice. Her floor length white hair was in the same twin bun style as Serena and on her forehead glowed a golden crescent moon. Luna immediately stood and bowed and Serena did the same. The woman approached Serena and waved her to stand. She smiled at her and hugged her fiercely. "Oh Serenity I have missed you so."

Tears were in Serena's eyes "I have missed you too, Mother."

They hugged for several minutes and then parted. Queen Serenity looked around and frowned. "Luna you did not tell me of your living arrangements."

Serena looked to her mother "It's not Luna's fault I asked her not to tell you."

Serenity looked to her daughter "Serenity, I have not seen you on the moon since you left on your quest. You have done well my child. Why don't you come home? Let the people of the moon help in the fight on earth.

Serena looked away "Mother we have had this discussion many times. I do not need nor want anyone's help." She looked at her mother. "Not even yours."

Serenity frowned at this and bid her daughter to sit with her. "Serenity I know the pain you must be feeling."

Serena was about to speak when her mover put her hand up to silence her. "You are right. If they had come to the moon they would have been safe but they did not. Their sacrifice made it possible for us to survive. Do you think you are honoring them by continuing to live in this dark solitude?"

Serena sat for several moments before looking at her mother with tears in her eyes. "If I don't get close to anyone they won't get hurt."

"Serenity, I am sure Luna has said the same thing to you. Are you close to me?"

Serena nodded. Queen Serenity smiled "Well I have not gotten hurt."

"But mother…"

Serenity raised her hand again "Oh Serenity, I wish you would come home but I can see in your eyes you will not stop until your quest is over. I must return to the moon but I have a request. Please let this boy in. You may be surprised by the outcome."

With that Queen Serenity smiled and hugged her daughter. She rose and looked to her daughter "Please keep in touch Serenity and be safe. I love you."

Serena smiled. "I love you too mother."

Queen Serenity closed her eyes and put her hands together. In a flash of white light she was gone. Serena sat back down and looked deep in thought. Here mothers words emanating in her mind.


	5. Chapter 5

**Lonely Moon**

Chapter Five

Zoisite smiled. She was finally on earth. She looked around the sun was bright and she could hear birds and people running around doing various things. Zoisite sighed "I already miss home. I can't wait to get off this miserable planet."

She knew if she was going to challenge Sailor Moon she needed to replenish her energy discretely. She snapped her fingers and half man half plant monster rose up from the ground. Zoisite smiled "Planitour, collect energy for the Negaverse."

Planitour bowed and disappeared. Zoisite began to walk out of the secluded area she was in. "While it distracts Sailor Moon, I can restore my energy in peace."

Serena was nervous for the first time she could remember. She was on her way to the arcade to meet Darien. She picked a nice outfit to wear, she wore blue jean shorts and a pink and white t-shirt; white flat sandals completed her outfit. She had decided to forgo her traditional hairstyle and let her hair half down and half in a braided ponytail. The closer she got to the arcade the more butterflies landed in her stomach. She was a block away and stopped in her tracks. She felt something, it was the same feeling she always got when a Negaverse threat was close. She looked around, ducked into an alley behind a dumpster, and sat down and closed her eyes.

She reached out with her mind, they were close but she couldn't figure out where. Then as quickly as she had felt it was gone. Serena opened her eyes and shook her head. "I know I felt it. Maybe it's just nerves. It never just comes and goes like that."

Serena stood back up and dusted herself off. She walked out of the alley and ran smack into someone. She was knocked off of her feet but never hit the ground. She felt strong arms around her waist and was pulled back up to her feet. She immediately began to apologize. "I'm so sorry for knocking into…"

As she looked up she realized who had caught her. "Darien, I'm sorry. I guess I didn't see you."

She pushed herself out of his arms and stood back. Darien was disappointed and put his hands to his side. He liked having his hands around her, it felt like that's where they should always be. He looked at her and smiled. She was beautiful. Serena noticed he was staring and began to get self conscious. "What's wrong? Am I not dressed right?"

Darien laughed "No no you are dressed fine. I just can't get over how breathtaking you are."

Serena smiled and felt her cheeks, they were warm. She was blushing. A real blush, she didn't understand what was going on with her. But she decided for once to listen to her mother's advice and put her quest in the back of her mind. Darien held out his hand. "Shall we go? I have a lot planned for today."

Serena nodded and took his hand. As she did she felt a warm tingling feeling in her stomach, she didn't know what was happening to her but she didn't care. For once in her long life she wasn't mourning her losses. She was happy.

Darien held her hand tightly and led her into the arcade. He smiled as he saw the amazement in her eyes. "Serena, you have been in her before haven't you?"

Serena shook her head "No."

"You must have been in one sometime."

Again she shook her head. Darien cocked his head. He was curious about the woman on his arm. She seemed so strange. He didn't know why but he felt the need to be with her and somehow knew she felt the same way. They went over to the nearest game and sat down. It was a racing game. Darien explained how to play and put in quarters. After an hour of playing Darien couldn't believe it, she had beaten him every time. "For someone who has never been to an arcade you sure do learn fast."

Serena smiled "I catch on quick."

Darien laughed "I guess so. Let's get something to eat."

The rest of the day seemed to go by in an instant. Darien had bought them lunch at the diner next to the arcade and then took her to the local fair. They rode the merry go round, Ferris wheel, the roller coaster, and many more rides. Serena had seemed to like the roller coaster the best. Darien had even won her a stuffed bear. She tried all the different food and loved it all. She never realized how much she was missing. As she was eating her cotton candy she caught Darien staring at her again "What?"

Darien realized he was caught "Nothing, just never met who woman who could eat so much. I like it. Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yes very much."

Darien went to put his arm around her shoulders but she moved away. He frowned but said nothing. He noticed the sun was setting and decided to take her to their final destination for the day. As he was leading her out the fair grounds they heard a scream. They turned around and saw Planitour attacking the crowd and people rushing towards them. Darien grabbed her hand to run and in the crown Serena separated herself from Darien. She ran until she knew she was alone and held up her hand "MOON PRINCESS POWER".

Darien stopped running when he realized Serena was no longer with him. "SERENA! SERENA! I have to find her."

He headed back to the fair grounds. Planitour was draining the remaining crowd. As he was about to try to help he heard a cold steel voice behind him. "Stop right there."

A woman in a white and pink jump suit with long blond hair landed in front of the monster. She pointed at the monster and spoke. "How dare you attack innocent people. I am Sailor Moon and you are about to dusted."

Planitour smiled and sent a wave of dark energy at Sailor Moon who dodged it. Unfortunately Darien was right behind her and was thrown back and hurled into a nearby concession stand. He tried to get up but fell. Sailor Moon. "Darien, are you ok? Darien"

She turned him over and saw he was unconscious. Sailor Moon's eyes turned a colder blue steel than ever. She got up and turned towards Planitour. Wasting no time she attacked "MOON BEAM STRIKE".

Planitour took the hit and stumbled backwards. He counter attacked with energy sapping vines. Sailor Moon dodged but one caught her ankle. She landed on the ground and felt her energy slowly being drained. From the ground she produced her Moon Glaive and smiled. She sliced the vine from her ankle and pointed her Glaive at the monster. "Your fate will be like all the others. MOON GLAIVE SLICE!"

The pink and yellow energy balls turned the Planitour to dust. Behind her Sailor Moon heard a sickening laugh. She turned and saw a blond in a laughing at her. "He was weak to begin with. The other's will be stronger."

Sailor Moon turned to her. "Go back to wherever it is you came from or it will be your death."

Zoisite laughed. "You kill Zoisite. Please. Till we meet again Sailor Moon."

With that she was gone. Sailor Moon put away her glaive and walked over to where Darien was. She kneeled down beside him. He slowly began to stir. Sailor Moon quickly closed her eyes and detransformed. She was suddenly thankful everyone around her was drained of energy but she did not notice a pair of dark eyes from behind a game booth. The eyes seemed to smile and in a wave yellow rose petals they were gone. When Darien opened his eyes he saw Serena kneeling over him. He immediately sat up ignoring the pain when he remembered what happened. "Serena are you ok?"

She nodded "Yes. What about you?"

Before he could answer he slipped back into unconsciousness. Serena was alarmed. "Darien? Darien?"

"Don't worry he is fine. We knocked him out."

Serena turned around and saw three troops appear in white and gold uniforms. They all had crescent moons on their chests. Serena turned and stood to her full height. Her voice took on a regal tone. "What are you doing here?"

The solder in the middle spoke. "We are here on Queen Serenity's orders to escort you back to the moon."

Serena stood shocked "My work here is not finished."

The troops surrounded her. "The queen knows this but she has ordered your return."

Serena stood ready to fight them but was brought to unconsciousness by one of the troops. They gathered her up and in a flash of silver disappeared just as the paramedics arrived.


	6. Chapter 6

**Lonely Moon**

Chapter Six

Serena slowly opened her eyes. Her mind was cloudy and she couldn't quite figure out where she was. Her head was pounding, as she brought her hand up to her head the memories of what happened flashed in her mind. The monster at the fair, Darien was injured, and the moon guard. The moon guards, Serena fully opened her eyes and sat up. It was as she suspected, she was in her room on the moon. It was a big room decorated in pinks, whites and yellows. She slid out of her large canopy bed and made her way to the door. As she passed a mirror she saw that she was still in her shorts and t-shirt. She knew this would not do if she wanted to be taken seriously on the moon.

She turned around and walked to a maple door. She opened it and walked into her closet. She put on a flowing white floor length dress with gold trim and white flat sandals. She redid her hair into its traditional twin bun style and she noticed her crescent moon was glowing proudly. When she was finished she walked to the two large maple doors with gold handles. When she opened the left door she saw a guard dressed in a white uniform with a gold crescent moon on his chest standing guard. As the door opened he turned and saw the princess. He immediately bowed. She waved him to stand and she made her way out of the room and he blocked her path. "My apologizes princess. I am not allowed to let you leave your quarters."

Anger flared in Serena's eyes. "May I inquire as to why?"

The guard shrugged his shoulders. "I do not know. It is the queens orders."

Serena sighed. "I would like an audience with Queen Serenity."

He shook his head. "She is in with her advisors and …"

Serena put her hand up. "And she is not to be disturbed. Let me put it this way. I am going to leave my quarters and go to see Queen Serenity. You can either let me by or I will fight my way by."

The guard contemplated for a moment and stepped aside. She walked by and begin to walk the great white halls of the castle. Golden pillars decorated the halls along with plants and paintings. Serena ignored much of this as she made her way to the throne room. At end of the third hall were two golden doors with two more guards standing in front. She approached and stood tall. "I am Princess Serenity and I am requesting an audience with my mother Queen Serenity. Before you say "she has ordered not to be disturbed" bear in mind I am going to get through the doors. It will be easier if you just announce me."

The guards looked to each other and nodded. They opened the doors as Serena stepped forward. As she entered one of the guard's voices boomed through the room "Presenting her royal highness Princess Serenity of the moon."

The doors closed behind her and Serena approached a long table with Queen Serenity at the head. Luna was to her right along with more guards, many Serena had never seen before. Queen Serenity looked up as the guard was speaking and stood with a shocked look on her face. As she stood so did everyone else and as they saw the princess they bowed. Serena waved for them to stand and approached the table. "Please pardon my rudeness but I would like to speak with my mother alone."

They all looked to the queen and she nodded. They all slowly filed out of the room and the guards closed the doors once again. Serena stood where she was and took a deep breath to calm her anger. "Mother, what am I doing here?"

Queen Serenity looked to her daughter and did not falter as she saw the anger in her eyes "Earth is no longer safe for you. You have been discovered."

Serena took in this information and shook her head. "That is not possible. I am more careful on earth than anywhere else."

Luna looked to her mistress "Not careful enough. The Negaverse general was still at the fairgrounds when you detransformed."

Serena began to rebut. "She had already…wait a minute…how did you know where I was?"

Queen Serenity approached her daughter and looked at her seriously. "I have been having you watched by moon guards since you sent Luna home."

Serena was livid. It wasn't Negaverse energy she had felt in the alley. It was the moon. "You have had guards of the moon spying on me. I said I can…"

Queen Serenity interrupted. "do this alone. Yes I know. Only you can't. If this is the last of the Negaverse you cannot do this alone. You have denied my and Luna's request to form your court and once you sent Luna back I felt I had no choice. Now that you have been discovered I will form your court and…"

This was the last straw for Serena "And what mother? Send them to finish my mission while I am tucked away safe on the moon. That will never happen. I am not going to stay up here when others are sent to die in my place. If I am meant to die then I am meant to die. The Negaverse knows I am not from earth. My name is Sailor Moon, they cannot be dumb enough not to reason that I am from the moon. You cannot keep me here. I am going to back to earth and I will finish my mission." Serena turned to leave but turned her head back "If I feel the presence of anyone from the moon following me I will send them back. I work alone."

With that she turned to leave. Before she could take a step she felt a hand grab her arm and turn her around. Queen Serenity kept her face calm but spoke with noticeable anger. "You are my daughter which comes with certain privileges but make no mistake I am still Queen. You have overstepped your role. You are not a warrior you are the princess and next in line to rule. . When your court was killed I allowed you to train and avenge them which you have done. Now it is time for you to train a court, allow them to take over your mission, and join me on the moon. This is not a request anymore Princess Serenity."

Serena shook her arm from her mother's grip and faced her. She spoke with as much seriousness and anger as her mother. "You are wrong mother. I am a warrior and far stronger than any before me. I began this mission and I will finish it. Charge me with treason and take my title as princess. I will still return and finish what I have started. You allowed me to take on the role as the warrior of the moon. The day you did that I ceased to be the princess."

Queen Serenity looked to her daughter and thought for several moments. She took a deep breath and spoke. "You are ignoring a direct order from the queen but you will be charged with treason, you will keep your title and power as princess. However, you insist on doing this alone and so you shall. You are here by banished to earth and will not be granted access to the moon until the last of the Negaverse has fallen."

Serena was shocked but kept her face calm. She never thought her mother would take such action. "As you wish Queen Serenity."

Once again she turned to leave and this time walked out the room. Once the doors were closed Queen Serenity let out her breath and collapsed to the floor tears streaming down her cheeks. Luna approached her "My queen, why not just tell her the truth."

With tears still falling she looked to Luna "If she knew the moon was facing destruction she would stay. She must be on earth; it is where she will be safe. When our own doom comes."

Luna nodded. Queen Serenity stood and wiped away her tears. She looked down to Luna and closed her eyes. Luna was suddenly lifted into the air and encased in clear crystal. From behind she heard footsteps. Queen Serenity smiled. "I wondered when you would arrive Sailor Pluto."

A woman with long green hair wearing a black and white sailor suit bowed low. Queen serenity waved for her to stand, she carried a silver staff in the shape of a key. With a wave of it Luna disappeared. "You could prevent this my queen."

Queen Serenity shook her head. "The moon is destined to fall. If I had not interfered a millennium ago I feel my daughter would be different today. Destiny always wins out and I cannot interfere anymore. You of all people should understand the consequences of interfering with destiny."

Sailor Pluto nodded and with a wave of her staff was gone. Queen Serenity returned to her thrown. "My dear Serenity I pray you are strong enough to survive what is to come."


	7. Chapter 7

**Lonely Moon**

Chapter Seven

Serena returned to her quarters on the moon. She changed out of her dress and put her earth clothes back on, as she pulled her shirt over her head a tear slid down her cheek. What her mother said had shocked and hurt her but now she could finish her mission with no interference from the moon. She looked around her room and sighed. "Good bye mother."

Serena picked up her locket from her dressing table and closed her eyes. In a flash of silver she was gone. When Serena opened her eyes she was in her apartment on earth, she sat down and sighed but then sat up. Darien had been hurt in the attack. She decided to go see him. After a shower and changing into a light yellow sundress and yellow sandals, when she reached into her jewelry box she realized the crescent moon bracelet her mother had given her was gone. She sighed "I must have left on the moon."

She looked in the mirror to make sure her crescent moon had faded and decided to let her hair down. If the Negaverse hadn't made the connection she was from the moon maybe a change in hairstyle would fool them too. She put her locket in her purse and was off to the hospital. The sun was shining brightly; a quick look at a paper as she walked by told her it was 11 AM the next day. Maybe Darien was still in the hospital. She quickly walked there and through the main entrance doors.

She approached a receptionist with dark auburn hair. She smiled as she greeted her. "Hello, may I help you?"

Serena smiled back. "Yes I am looking for a man that was in the attack at the fair ground yesterday. His name is Darien."

The receptionist typed into her computer. "Last name?"

Serena sighed she had never been told his last name or at least she didn't remember. "I am not sure. He's tall with raven hair; he was wearing a light blue t-shirt and jeans…"

The receptionist looked up. "Are you Serena?"

Serena looked at her curiously. "I am. Why?"

The receptionist laughed. "You're looking for Darien Shields. He kept asking everyone if you were hurt and where you were. We almost had to restrain him to make him stay for treatment. He is in room 322. Here let me get someone to show you. Miss Mizuno, could you come here please?"

A woman with short blue hair approached the desk and smiled at Serena. She was about her height with light blue eyes. She faced the receptionist "What can I do for you?"

"This young woman is looking for Darien Shields. Could you take her to his room?"

Miss Mizuno smiled "Sure thing. Follow me Miss…"

Serena smiled "Oh call me Serena."

She extended her hand. As soon as the blue haired woman shook it the symbol of mercury flashed across Serena's mind. She starred at Miss Mizuno for a moment, who didn't seem to notice and let go of her hand. "I'm Amy nice to meet you."

Serena shook her head and smiled deciding to dismiss what had happened. "Nice to meet you."

Serena followed Amy and quickly came to Darien's room. "Here you are."

Serena was about to open the door but turned to Amy. "Is he ok?"

Amy nodded "He'll be fine. He had a slight concussion and some bruised ribs. He should be fine in a few days. I have to get back to work. Nice to meet you."

Serena smiled. "You too and thank you."

Amy nodded and turned to return to work. Serena turned towards the door and slowly opened it. She walked in and tried to close the door as quietly as possible. Darien was asleep and she didn't want to wake him. As she approached his bed she noticed something shining in his hand from the sunlight. As she got closer she realized what it was. "My bracelet."

Darien slowly turned in his sleep and seemed to clutch the bracelet tighter. Satisfied that he was alright Serena turned to leave. As her hand was about to reach for the door knob she turned and looked at him. She remembered how much fun she was having before the attack and how happy she felt. She turned around and moved the only chair in the room next to his bed. It was comfier than she thought and when she sat back to meditate she fell asleep.

Four hours had passed and Darien rolled over and opened his eyes. The sun was bright and his head still ached but he felt better than when he first came in. He stretched as best he could and around the room. He stopped at the sight of Serena sleeping a chair next to his bed. He smiled and then looked down at his left hand. The bracelet, her bracelet. He figured she lost in the attack and hoped she had made it somewhere safe. Everything after he ran back to find her was fuzzy. He thought he had seen a woman fighting with the monster but chalked it up to a hallucination from the concussion. He tried to shift quietly in his bed, he did not want to wake her. She looked so peaceful when he slept. He moved again and she began to stir.

Serena opened her eyes and saw Darien smiling at her. She smiled back. "Hi."

Darien leaned back and yawned "Hi yourself. Are you ok? I have been trying to find you since the attack. I think this belongs to you."

Serena held out her wrist and he clasped it for her. "Thank you. I was told you were looking for me. I'm ok. After we got separated I ran and tripped over a root. I guess I was out of it and next thing I knew I was at a hospital across town. They let me out today and I wanted to make sure you were ok as well. How are you feeling?"

Darien grinned "If I could avoid getting knocked unconscious for a couple days I'll be ok."

He expected a laugh but did not get one. Instead he noticed tears come to Serena's eyes. "Serena what's wrong?"

Serena wiped her eyes and stood knocking the chair back. "Nothing. I'm glad you're ok, I have to go now."

Serena turned to leave but Darien grabbed her and pulled her so she was sitting on the bed facing him. Serena tried to pull away but he tightened his grip. "Darien let me go."

Darien released her after seeing the serious look in her eyes. "I'm sorry. You know you are a real mystery to me. You try to be so cold and distant but I can sense that's not you. Even now you are trying to get away so fast but the tears in your eyes give you away."

Serena looked him in the eye and he was surprised to see guilt and sadness in them. "Darien I can't do this. I can't get close to someone just to lose them."

Darien put his hand over hers "I'm not going anywhere. It sounds like you have spent a lot of time alone. Maybe you should let someone in."

Serena stood pacing the room for a minute and then turned her eyes shining with unexpressed emotions. "Darien why the hell do you care so much? You have met me twice, maybe three times. You have no idea the life I have lead. Always running learning to get away and defeating the threats around me. Training…trying to outrun the loss…"

She could no longer take it; Darien's last statement had sounded just like her mother and it her like a ton of bricks. She collapsed to her knees right there and began to cry. Sobs racked her body as she let it all out, centuries of repressed feelings. Darien looked at her and felt sorry for her. He got out of bed as best he could and kneeled down beside her. He wasn't going to let her push him away this time. He put his arms around her and held her. After what seemed like hours Serena turned and looked at him with sad eyes. "Darien, if you stay around me you could be killed. I can't…"

Serena never got to finish her sentence as Darien pressed his finger of her lips. He wiped the remaining tears from her eyes and this time he looked in her eyes. They were such a deep blue he felt like he could drown in them. He could see the sadness. "Serena I know I don't know you and I know it is illogical but I feel a connection to you. It sounds like you need someone, why not me?"

Darien looked at her and wiped away more stray tears. As he did their eyes locked. Darien closed his eyes and Serena did the same. They slowly closed the gap between them and kissed. A lone tear slipped from Serena's eye but this one was not a tear of sadness. She was happy, and could feel in her heart the pain slowly beginning to heal.


	8. Chapter 8

**Lonely Moon**

Chapter Eight

Their kiss was brief but felt like forever to them. They were interrupted when the door to the room opened and a nurse walked in. She saw the couple and immediately blushed. "I'm sorry. I just came in to let you know that the doctor got all of your tests back and they seem normal. We are writing up the discharge papers."

Darien nodded and stood helping Serena up with him. "Do you know when they will be ready?"

The nurse looked over his chart. "Shouldn't be more than 30 minutes, even though you are out of the hospital you should still take time to heal. Take a few days and get plenty of rest."

With that the nurse turned to leave. Serena turned to Darien and was unsure of what to say. So they sat on the bed together in silence. After a few minutes Serena said what she had wanted to say since the attack. "I'm sorry."

Darien looked at her surprised "For what?"

Serena shrugged. "The attack, you getting hurt, crying on your shoulder…"

Darien smiled "There was nothing you could have done so don't be sorry but, I have to ask are you in some kind of danger?"

Serena shook her head "I'm an orphan. I meant defending myself against bullies and that sort of thing."

"I understand. I'm an orphan too."

Serena looked at him with sad eyes. "Really?"

Darien nodded "Both of my parents died when I was 4. I lived at an orphanage till I was old enough to get a job. I know what you mean by fending off bullies and being alone."

Darien looked across the room saddened by the memories. Serena looked at him and never realized how much they had in common. "Darien do you have anyone to make sure you get home safely, you do have a concussion and someone should be around to make sure you're ok."

Darien shook his head. "But I'll be ok."

Serena was about to offer her help when the nurse reentered the room. "Here are your discharge papers and remember plenty of rest. Oh and will this young lady be looking after you? It's a good thing to have someone around after you have suffered a concussion."

Before Darien could answer Serena spoke. "Yes I will."

The nurse nodded and left the room. Darien was stunned. He never expected Serena to be willing to help take care of him. He got the sense that she was doing out of guilt but he couldn't understand why. After the door closed Serena stood. "I am going to step so you can get dressed."

Serena got up and went out into the hall as fast as she could. Once the door was closed she leaned against the wall and took a deep breath. She wasn't sure what was happening to her. Usually she was cold and distant but when she was around Darien that shield seemed to melt away.

After a few minutes Darien was dressed and they walked together to his apartment neither of them saying a word. Before they entered the building Serena stopped and turned to face him. "Do you have groceries? I am not a gourmet chef but…"

Darien smiled "If you are thinking I am the typical single guy you're right. I tend to eat out rather than cook."

Serena giggled. "Why don't we go to the store? I'll cook dinner and maybe we can really get to know each other better."

Darien smiled. "I'd like that."

Darien led her away from the building and headed to the market a few blocks away. Halfway Darien put his arm around her waist and Serena didn't pull away. Instead she smiled and continued walking. Neither noticed the blond eyeing them from the roof. Zoisite laughed "Ahhh young love. The best type of energy to feed off of."

She was about to go after them when she felt a presence in her mind. "Zoisite"

Zoisite looked alarmed "Yes my queen."

Queen Tatiana's voice sounded calmer than normal. "What progress have you made on earth?"

Zoisite gulped "I sent out a solder to draw her out and …"

Tatiana sounded angry now. "Zoisite you fool. A mere solder will be no match for her. You must engage her yourself."

Zoisite nodded "Yes my queen."

Queen Tatiana's presence was gone from her mind. She looked out and the couple she had been watching was gone as well. She decided to wait to draw out Sailor Moon. Besides she had seen her detransform, she had to find that girl. Once she did she would be able to attack Sailor Moon before she got a chance to power up. In a shower of rose petals she disappeared and reappeared on the streets dressed as an earthling. She walked and looked closely at the women that passed her. After the 20th one she sighed. This was going to take awhile.


	9. Chapter 9

**Lonely Moon**

Chapter Nine

It had been a week and Zoisite still hadn't found her. Queen Tatiana was getting impatient as well. She had just contacted Zoisite and was furious that she had not encountered Sailor Moon again yet. Tatiana had told her either she forced Sailor Moon out or she would destroy her herself. Zoisite had no choice. She disappeared from the top of Tokyo tower and looked for the perfect spot to draw out Sailor Moon.

In the week that had passed Serena seemed to have changed a lot. She spent most of her time with Darien and was having fun for the first time in years. The first couple of days she practically had to force Darien to rest. It had given them time to get to know one another. He had told her about his childhood growing up in Tokyo and that he was studying to become a child counselor so that he could share his experiences with other children. Neither mentioned the kiss they had shared. Darien could tell she was fragile and had no intention of pushing her

Serena had shared what little she could about herself. She hated to lie but it would put Darien in too much danger if he knew the truth. She had told him she grew up in orphanages around the world and recently ended up in Tokyo. When she and Darien weren't together she was constantly meditating trying to find a trace of the Negaverse. Today Darien was taking them on a boat ride in the park. As they approached dock and a small row boat Serena hesitated. Darien raised his eyebrow. "Don't tell me you have never been on a boat?"

Serena shook her head. "Not that I can remember."

Darien held his hand out. "Take my hand. Don't worry I won't let anything happen to you."

As she took his hand she felt something. Her face became serious and she looked around. Darien became alarmed. "Serena are you ok?"

Serena didn't answer but continued to look around. Then she heard it, the familiar scream of an attack. Darien had heard it but figured it was someone playing in the park. Serena turned to Darien. "I have to go. Please stay here."

She pulled her hand out of his and ran in the direction of the scream. Darien stood there for a few seconds and then decided to follow her. He knew there was something wrong by the look in her eyes as she turned away. When he got to the top of hill and looked around she was gone. Darien looked around confused. He continued to look for her when he came upon a blond woman floating in the air attacking the people. Some people were unconscious on the ground while others were running and he noticed her next target. A little boy planning in the sand, He ran as fast as his legs could carrying him and grabbed the boy before the black lightening could hit him. He stared daggers at the woman, who looked back at him and laughed. "You think you can take me on."

She heard a familiar voice from behind her. "He can't but I can."

Zoisite turned and came face to face with Sailor Moon. "Finally, I was wondering how many of these pathetic earthlings I would have to attack before Sailor Moon showed up."

Darien looked at the woman in the white and pink jump suit, Sailor Moon, she looked so familiar. As he stared at her he noticed she looked back at him. He noticed fear in her eyes for a second before she yelled to him. "Get the boy and I go. I can take of her."

Zoisite laughed again "Sailor Moon beat Zoisite. I don't think so."

With that she attacked with a black bolt of lightning heading straight for Sailor Moon who was still looking to Darien. At the last second Sailor Moon saw the attack and jumped but was caught in the ankle. She landed awkwardly near Darien and immediately stood protectively in front of him ignoring the throbbing pain her ankle. Not looking at him she repeated. "I said go. MOON BEAM STRIKE."

She hurled her crescent beam at Zoisite who dodged and landed in front of a retreating Darien. As she powered up to attack she was hit in the side with another moon beam and she fell. Darien took the boy in his arms and ran. Once he knew the boy was safe he made his way back to Sailor Moon who had produced her Moon Glaive and was approaching Zoisite with cold eyes. "Zoisite I will give you the same choice I gave Jedite. Leave here in peace and never return or die where you are."

Zoisite clutched her side but then saw a golden opportunity. The same man that had saved the boy was approaching them. Without a word she threw a wave of dark energy at him. Sailor Moon saw this and ran as fast as she could. She had to save him, time seemed to move in slow motion. Before the attack could hit Darien she took the hit in the chest and was slammed into a tree. Darien ran to her and Zoisite took the opportunity and disappeared.

Darien approached Sailor Moon who was trying to stand. As she tried she felt terrible pain in her side. She knew she had cracked a few ribs. She tasted the blood in her mouth and the left side of her face began to swell. She had slammed her head into the tree and felt dizzy. Once she saw Darien approaching she tried to get up faster but the pain proved too much and she fell to her knees. Darien sped up and caught her. "Are you ok?"

Sailor Moon nodded and tried to stand again but fell. She had never been injured like this before. Darien helped her up. "You're hurt. We need to get you to a hospital."

Sailor Moon shook her head. "No hospitals. They will ask too many questions. I'll heal…"

The pain proved too much for her and she passed out. Darien picked her up in his arms and began to run towards the ambulance then stopped. How would he explain her presence or who she was? She also had power and would no doubt be taken into custody by the government or something. He decided to take her to his apartment. He got there as quickly and as stealthily as he could which proved not to be easy. He went up the fire escape and opened his window. Once inside he laid her on his bed and sat next to her. After a few minutes he got a cloth from the bathroom and washed the blood from her face. As he tried to touch her he was pushed back an unseen force. He watched in amazement as she began to glow silver and the locket on her chest opened to reveal a beautiful silver crystal. Two white beams of light shot out from it and encircled her. Darien sat beside her again and watched in amazement as her uniform melted away to reveal Serena. Darien sat in stunned silence.

In her unconsciousness Serena slowly Serena opened her eyes. She was surrounded by bright whites. "Am I dead?"

"No My dear, far from it."

"Mother?"

Serena opened her eyes fully and saw her mother standing before her. They were surrounded by fog and Serena realized she was in the astral dimension and it was not her mother standing before her but her grandmother, Queen Selenity. She could have been Queen Serenity's twin had it not been for the pure white wings that sprang out of her back. Serena immediately hugged her forgetting herself and then looked at her questioningly. "How did I get here?"

Queen Selenity smiled "The silver crystal. I am so proud of you my granddaughter."

Serena looked down in shame. "Why? I walked right into an attack and…"

Queen Selenity interrupted. "You might have but you also saved that young man's life and in away healed yourself. If you were truly as cold as you want everyone to think you never would have done it."

Serena stood in thought. "How is it you know what I did?"

Selenity waved her hand and two chairs appeared. She motioned for her to sit with her. "Your mother may have banished you from the moon but I have been watching over you. You must know the attack you took not only hurt you but the crystal as well. You are in this dimension because you have fallen into a coma."

Serena looked to her. "The crystal can heal me right?"

Queen Selenity looked at her seriously. "It will but it will use your energy to heal itself first. As it is…"

She never got to finish as Serena began to fade out and Queen Selenity disappeared from her mind.

In Darien's room the locket on Serena's chest closed and Serena began to have a violent seizure. Darien grabbed her in his arms and immediately sprinted out of the apartment and ran to the hospital, praying that she would be alright. He went so fast he didn't notice her locket fall to the ground and slide next to the bed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Lonely Moon**

Chapter Ten

Serena was still seizing when Darien entered the emergency room with her. "Help. We need help."

A nurse rapidly approached with a stretcher and immediately took Serena into an examination room. Darien went to the nearest waiting room and paced alone. He kicked himself for not taking her to the hospital in the first place. After two hours Darien turned around and a man in green scrubs approached her. He held his breath as he spoke. "I am Dr. Hudson; did you come in with a young woman?"

Darien nodded "How is she?"

"Stable but still in critical condition. We were able to stop the seizure but she has slipped into a coma. To make matters worse there was some slight internal bleeding that we were able to reverse and has bruised vertebrae in her back."

Darien took in all of this information and asked the only question that came to mind. "Can I see her?"

"Are you family?"

Darien shook his head. "I don't think she has family."

Dr. Hudson shook his head. "I'm sorry but she is going to be in ICU until morning and only family is allowed in. I will send Amy Mizuno in to keep you posted on her condition."

The doctor turned and left. Darien starred after him. So much had happened in the past two hours. The biggest shock of all still had not set in. Serena was Sailor Moon; Darien wasn't quite sure how to process it. Right now all he cared about was that she was ok. Since all he could do was sit and wait he decided to wait somewhere else. He wasn't sure where but his feet ended up taking him to the roof.

He didn't realize it but it was dark out now and the full moon hung over him. He looked at it and a tear fell from his eye. "I don't know who she is but she claims to be a warrior for the moon, your champion. You must protect her, see her through this. Please."

As if he was being answered he could have sworn the moon glowed silver. He turned and went back to the waiting room. Before he could enter he heard his name being called. He turned and saw Amy Mizuno approaching him. "You're Darien Shields correct? You came in with Serena?"

Darien rushed to her. "Yes, how is she?"

Amy sighed "Still the same but we were able to move her to a private room. I can take you to her."

Darien nodded. "Please."

Darien followed her in silence. After an elevator ride to the fourth floor they went down a couple halls and Amy stopped outside of room 487. Amy turned and faced Darien. "This is her room, since she is in a coma they had to insert a tube to help her to breath and she is connected to monitors. I just wanted to prepare you."

Darien nodded and shook her hand. "Thank You Miss Mizuno."

Amy shook back. "Please call me Amy. Visiting hours are usually until 8PM but you did say she had no family correct?"

Darien nodded. Amy sighed "I will see if I can pull some strings so you can stay. She needs someone right now."

Amy left and Darien opened the door slowly. He closed the door behind him and winced when he looked at her but through the breathing tube, IV's and monitors he could still see the beauty in her. He pulled up a chair and took her hand in his. "Serena I don't know the life you have led and I know you have been alone. You might think giving up is the answer but I am here waiting for you so please fight your way back."

Darien laid his head on her hand and closed his eyes. The stress of the day finally catching up to him and he fell asleep. Back in her makeshift fortress on Tokyo tower Zoisite was treating her wound. "Damn, Sailor Moon. I will get her for this."

Before her a hologram of her queen appeared. Zoisite immediately bowed and Queen Tatiana spoke furious with her "You could have killed her and you retreated."

Zoisite looked up and tried to explain. "I was injured and…"

Tatiana screamed "NO EXCUSES! I don't care if you can't walk find her and kill her."

Zoisite nodded "If she is as injured as I think I doubt she will come to people's rescue."

Tatiana frowned. "Zoisite I am disappointed. Has it occurred to you to feel for her outside of this dimension?"

"You mean…"

Tatiana nodded. "You had better not fail me again Zoisite or else."

With that she was gone. Zoisite sat down and began to concentrate. She had to find her or her life was over. Tatiana sat back in her thrown. "Getting her killed is proving harder than expected. Lord Diamond what is the status of our army?"

Lord Diamond smirked "We are ready ahead of schedule my queen and all is set up for the ceremony you need to perform. All we are waiting for…"

Tatiana interrupted. "Is Zoisite's death when I captured the souls of Beryl's lost generals I never expected she would be the last. Sailor Moon has killed them all, little did she know that with each death she was bringing destruction to her own kingdom."

Tatiana and Lord Diamond both laughed. Everything was ready. All they could do now was wait.

On earth Zoisite could feel her spirit separating from her body. She felt like she was flying, then it stopped. She was standing in gray mist with no one around. Zoisite concentrated and the mist began to clear and her pray began to appear. Serena turned and was shocked "Zoisite, what are you doing here?"

Zoisite laughed. "I am here to rid the world of Sailor Moon. Zoi!"

She attacked Serena who dodged and lifted her hand into the if Zoisite had her powers here just maybe "MOON PRINCESS POWER"

Nothing, Serena dodged another attacked and closed her eyes. The mist concealed her and she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I am the princess of the moon. Last of the sailor scouts, I will not let it end now." She raised her hand in the air. "MOON PRINCESS POWER".

This time in a flash of feathers and pink ribbon she transformed and Sailor Moon stood and faced Zoisite with steel eyes. Sailor Moon focused her energy on the task at hand. She produced her Glaive and pointed it Zoisite who laughed "So you have chosen this dimension as your final resting place. You are going to die Sailor Moon."

Sailor Moon smiled. "As long as I take you with me I don't care. Your death will end my mission"

Zoisite laughed. "The end of your mission, you think I am the last. You fool I am not the last."

Sailor Moon shook the shock off her face. Maybe she could get more information. "Oh really, I have stalked all the planets and killed all who pledged allegiance to the Negaverse."

"Yes you have been bothersome to our kind but there are always more of us as long as Queen Tatiana lives."

Then Zoisite attacked without warning. She blasted Sailor Moon in the stomach and knocked her back 20 feet. Sailor Moon didn't feel much pain but stayed down. She felt Zoisite approaching and smiled. She turned and quickly attacked. "MOON BEAM STRIKE".

Her attack knocked Zoisite back and she tried to get up. She felt her side and saw blood pouring from the wound. Sailor Moon approached her with her Glaive drawn. "You are a fool Zoisite. Do you really think I would not have trained in this realm for you as well?"

Zoisite looked up at her. "You can kill me but more will come and your precious Moon Kingdom will be destroyed."

Sailor Moon said nothing but lifted her Glaive in the air. "MOON GLAIVE SLICE"

Zoisite was silent as her body turned to dust. Sailor Moon let out the breath she was holding and powered down. She thought that with Zoisite dead she would leave this realm too but she stayed right where she was. "Why can't I leave here?"

From behind her she heard a familiar voice. "You will soon. I just wanted a chance to say good bye."

Serena turned to see Queen Selenity before her once more. She smiled and ran to hug her. "Grandmother may I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"Who is Queen Tatiana?"

Selenity was taken aback. "Tatiana? She died years ago."

Serena shrugged. "The woman I just defeated said "As long as Queen Tatiana lives more will come". She must be alive."

Selenity stroked Serena's cheek. "Don't worry about such things right now. Your destiny awaits you and will find you. It is time for you to go back. I love you my darling granddaughter."

Serena hugged her. "I love you too grandmother."

Serena stood back and in a flash of silver light she was gone. Selenity let a tear slip from her eye. "Oh Tatiana, you truly will be the moon's destruction. Serenity I pray you are strong enough to survive what is coming."


	11. Chapter 11

**Lonely Moon**

Chapter Eleven

Tatiana stood; Zoisite was dead. She could feel her power growing. Lord Diamond followed her down the winding hallways of the palace. Finally they stopped in front of a statue that bore a resemblance to Queen Beryl. Tatiana closed her eyes and lifted her arms. The statue glowed black and disappeared. There was downward stairway where the statue was. They continued to walk; finally they were in a dark cavern. Lord Diamond snapped his fingers and the torches flared alive with orange fire. They walked forward and in center of the cavern was a small pool of red liquid. Tatiana smiled. "At last the Negaforce. Lord Diamond. Take troops and guard this entrance. I must not be disturbed."

Lord Diamond bowed and went to find his troops. Tatiana looked to the pool of red and kneeled. She closed her eyes and began to concentrate. She began to glow a dark black, it was working. She had sent out the call for the Negaforce now she had to wait for it to arrive. When it did the fun would begin.

Serena slowly opened her eyes. The sun shined brightly in her room. As her eyes adjusted to the sun she felt the tube in her throat. She began to panic and tried to find away to call someone. She moved her hand felt a hand on hers. She grasped the hand and saw Darien lift his head. He smiled when he saw she was awake but saw the panic in her eyes. "It's ok Serena. I'm going to go get a doctor."

He left the room and within three minutes he was back with Amy Mizuno. She smiled at Serena and tried to keep her calm. "Serena, I am a third year intern at the hospital. Your doctor will be in soon but I'm going to take the tube out. Its better in you don't panic. Do you remember what happened?"

Serena nodded. Amy removed the tape around the tube in her mouth. "Darien, would you mind stepping out please?"

Serena shook her head and Darien addressed Amy. "I think she wants me to stay."

Amy nodded. "Ok Serena. I want you to blow out hard as I pull the tube out. You'll cough a lot but don't try to talk. On the count of three. One… Two… Three"

Serena blew out as hard as she could and Amy pulled the tube out. Serena's throat was on fire and coughed. Darien brought her some water. It hurt to swallow but helped with the coughing. Serena smiled at Darien he moved to her left side and held her hand. She turned to Amy, as she was about to say something Amy handed her a pad and paper. "It would be better if you waited to speak. Write it down for a couple hours."

Serena wrote down "How long have I been here?" Amy read it and looked at her. "Three days, you came in seizing but lapsed into a coma. Dr. Mitchell will be able to tell you more when he comes to see you. I am going to let him know I have removed the tube he should be in soon."

Amy turned and left. Serena sat back, three days, it had felt like such a short time. Everything was still fuzzy. Then she remembered Darien was with her, she turned to face him. Her throat was sore but she whispered as best she could. "Have you been with me?"

Darien nodded "I brought you in and have not left your side. Amy was nice enough to sit with you when I had to get food."

Serena smiled. "Thank you."

He gripped her had tighter "You're welcome."

Serena sat back again and tried to think. She tried to separate what had happened before she went into her coma and what happened during. Then it all hit her like a ton of bricks. Zoisite's attack on Darien and her intercept, then she realized something else. She was still transformed when she had passed out. She dismissed it for now and looked to Darien. "You should go home and get some rest."

Darien smirked. "Do I look that terrible?"

Serena tried to laugh but couldn't. Instead she shook her head. Darien moved his chair closer. "Then I am staying right here."

The door opened and an auburn haired woman entered. She walked up to Serena and shook her hand. "Hello I am Dr. Mitchell."

Serena whispered. "Hello"

Dr. Mitchell pulled a chair. "I would ask you how you feel but I am sure the answer would be "like hell". Now when you came in you were seizing which we were able to stop and believe was cause by a head wound. You had a few cracked ribs which caused some internal bleeding which we were able to fix. Lastly you have a couple bruised vertebrae in your back. Now that you are awake I would like to do some tests and make sure your body is healing properly."

Serena nodded. "When can I go home?"

Dr. Mitchell smiled "I'll know better after we get the results from the tests. First I have scheduled a CT scan. It will take 30-40 minutes. An orderly will be in to take you down."

Dr. Mitchell stood and left the room. A few minutes later an orderly came in and took Serena down for her tests. Darien decided to run home and change, after a quick shower he was on his way back to the hospital. As he left his room he tripped over something, he looked down and saw her locket. He picked it up and placed it in his pocket, she was sure to look for it. In the three days he was with her he had come to terms with who she was. He didn't fully understand but if what had happened to her was any indication of the danger she was always in he could understand why she kept it from him. He passed a flower stand on his way and picked up a dozen pink roses. When Darien got back to her room she was back and asleep. She looked peaceful; he put the flowers in a water pitcher vase and put her locket next to it. He scribbled a note and then decided to go for a walk.

Before the door closed he heard a small voice. "Darien."

He turned around and saw Serena looking back at him smiling. Darien came back into the room and sat down in the chair next to her bed. Serena smiled at him. "Hi."

Darien smiled back. "Hi, how are you feeling?"

Serena shrugged still only being able to whisper. "I don't know. Ok. I guess. How are you?"

Darien took her hand but Serena slowly pulled away. The image of the attack she had saved him from coming to the front of her mind. "Darien I…"

She looked around the room and saw the flowers. Then she saw her locket next to the vase. She knew it wasn't there before and looked to Darien. He had followed her eyes and when she looked at her locket and looked back at him their eyes locked and he nodded. Serena sighed. "You know?"

Darien nodded. "Yes I know your Sailor Moon."


	12. Chapter 12

**Lonely Moon**

Chapter Twelve

Serena didn't know what to say. Now she understood why she had been in a coma for so long. The crystal wasn't with her now that it was with her she could feel the crystal beginning to heal her. They sat in silence for several minutes. Serena sighed again and finally spoke. "Darien, I'm sorry."

It wasn't what Darien had expected her to say. "Why?"

Serena looked at him with guilt ridden eyes. "Before all this happened you shared a lot with me about your life. Things you probably have never told anyone else and I…well…I lied to you about my life. I have lived through the ages…"

Serena began her story, she told him about her childhood on the moon, her mother Queen Serenity and the deaths of her friends. Traveling the planets in search of anyone pledging allegiance to the Negaverse and her mission on earth. Two hours had passed when she was finished. Darien sat absorbing everything he had no idea there was really live outside of earth never mind the moon and the other planets. What struck him most was her life. Yes it was different than she had originally sad but she still lived alone like him. He now understood their previous encounters and why she was so cold to him. Before he could speak Serena spoke again. He could feel sadness and an icy chill in her voice. "First I must ask that you never tell anyone what I have told you. Secondly, now that you know I hope you understand why it would be safer for you if you stayed away from me."

Darien had lost count of the amount of shocks he had gotten that day but this one was his limit. There was no way she was going to push him away. "Serena, I am not going anywhere."

Serena sighed he was as stubborn as she was. "Darien you have seen firsthand the danger that surrounds me. It is too dangerous for you to be near."

Darien looked at her seriously. "Shouldn't I be the one to make that choice?"

Serena looked at him just as seriously. "Darien, I can't let you take the chance. If I wanted to I could use my crystal and erase your memories to keep you safe. Please just do as I ask."

Darien didn't say anything. He just nodded got up and left. He wasn't giving up but decided to give her time. She had been through a lot. As the door closed behind him Serena let a single tear fall from her eyes. She reached and took her locket in her hand and held it tight. "Darien I am so sorry. I want to be with you but…" She looked to her locket. "As long as the Negaverse survives you are always in danger when you are with me."

Just as she put her locket down Amy entered the room. Serena smiled and pulled the blankets up. Amy set down her dinner tray and Serena looked at her puzzled. "I thought you were an intern."

Amy nodded "I am. I just wanted to see how you were doing."

Serena shrugged. "I'm feeling ok. I'm a fast healer."

Amy smiled "From your test results I would gather that. Your internal injuries are almost completely healed and your voice is almost completely back after being tubed for three days which is extraordinary."

Serena looked concerned. Amy noticed this and smiled "Don't worry; some people just heal faster than others. Between you and me I'm a fast healer as well."

"Really?"

Amy nodded. "Ever sense I was a kid. That's kind of why I went into medicine but I have to get back to work. Oh, I saw Darien leave. He seemed upset."

Serena turned her head and Amy caught the hint. She wasn't ready to talk about it yet. Amy turned and walked to the door she turned her head toward Serena. "You know. Darien brought you in and stayed her until your eyes opened. He must really love you if he was willing to do that."

With that she walked out the door and closed it behind her. Serena sat back, what Amy had said replaying in her mind. Darien must have really loved her to stay like he did. If that was true than it only strengthened her resolve to protect him. She looked out the window and saw it was dark out. Serena slowly began removing the monitors attached to her and stood up. She was woozy but made her way to the window. With her locket in hand she opened the window and prepared to jump.

As she was about to jump Darien reentered the room and saw her bed was empty. He looked around and saw her at the window. "SERENA!! Are you crazy?"

Darien rushed over and grabbed her. He pulled her back from the window. Serena turned and looked at him angrily. "Darien I can't stay here while they are out there. I have to go."

"Serena you aren't 100% yet. You have to let yourself rest. What can you really do in the condition you are in?"

Serena looked out the window. "I can do enough"

Darien shook his head. "Serena I…"

Serena pulled out of Darien's grip. "Darien I have to go."

She turned to go back but Darien put his hands around her and held her tightly. "Serena what you are about to is foolish. Do you really think your mother would want you to this? Please I know we just met but… I love you too much to lose you."

Serena let a tear slide down her cheek "I love you too Darien."

Serena brought her lips closer and they sealed their love with a passionate kiss. Darien wrapped his arms around her and held her as tight as he could. Serena did the same. As they kissed memories of flooded Serena's mind; the attack she saved him from, when he was attacked at the mall, and lastly the death of her friends on the moon.

Serena pulled away and he saw the tears in her eyes. Before he could speak she did. "Darien, I want so much to love you and have the happily ever after that other woman dream about but that is not in the cards for me until they are gone. This is why I must do this."

She put her hand to Darien's forehead and he slipped into unconsciousness. She laid him down in her hospital and kissed his forehead. "I promise I will return to you once the Negaverse has been defeated."

She clutched her locket tight and made her way to the window. This time no one stopped her and she jumped out into the night.


	13. Chapter 13

**Lonely Moon**

Chapter Thirteen

Serena reached the hospital rooftop and lifted her hand in the air. "MOON PRINCESS POWER".

In a flash of feathers and ribbons Sailor Moon stood and looked to the full moon. She closed her eyes and could feel her power beginning to heal her. She looked out into the night with sad eyes. She didn't want to leave Darien but felt she had to. She closed her eyes and in a flash disappeared from Tokyo.

In the palace Lord Diamond paced. It had been two weeks, two long weeks. The cavern had shut itself from prying eyes and he saw no sign of his queen. In the cavern the Negaforce had finally answered the call. Queen Tatiana opened her eyes as the Negaforce took the shape of a woman's head with Ruby hair and eyes. "Who has requested me?"

Tatiana bowed her head "I have great Negaforce, Queen Tatiana exiled twin sister of Queen Serenity of the moon. I seek your power to avenge your destruction."

The shape nodded "You have passed my test of time and did not give up the call for that my power you shall have."

Tatiana closed her eyes and the red Negaforce entered her. She glowed red as the power built inside of her. As the power reached its peak Tatiana let out an earth shattering scream and collapsed. The cavern unsealed itself and Lord Diamond rushed in as he saw his queen on the floor. He took her in his arms "My queen, Tatiana, are you alright?"

She opened her eyes and smiled. "I am fine. I have never felt such power. Gather our troops; we begin our assault on the moon NOW."

On earth Darien walked the streets of Tokyo sadly to the arcade, two weeks and not a trace of Serena. When he woke up in her hospital bed Amy was there and had a million questions that he didn't have the answer to. She had led the search at the hospital and was keeping in touch with her to let her know if he found her. He tried her apartment first but found it empty, like no one had lived there in years. Whenever he could he was searching but nothing. He made it to the arcade and sat down. Before he could speak a young man with light brown hair came up to him from behind the counter. "Before you even ask, I haven't seen her."

He poured Darien a soda and handed it to him. "Thanks Andrew."

Darien sipped it slowly. Andrew couldn't believe how depressed he had become. "Darien, maybe it's better this way."

Andrew put his hand up. "We have had the same conversation for the past week and I am not going to have it again. See you later."

Darien paid for his soda and left. As he walked out the arcade he thought he saw a wisp of long blonde hair around the corner. He ran to catch up but when he turned the corner he realized it was Mina Aino from work. He sighed and walked to his apartment and sat on the couch. "Wherever you are I hope you're safe."

The full moon glowed on the roof of Darien's rooftop and a silver shape began to appear. In a flash Serena collapsed on Darien's rooftop. In the past two weeks she had searched the earth for the Negaverse and whenever she thought she found something it had turned to be humans doing something wrong. She had stopped rapes, murders, burglaries, and countless crimes. After stopping an attempted kidnapping of a family in New York she collapsed from exhaustion and the kidnappers took the opportunity to repay her, she felt the bruises and the puffiness in her eye but before she could do any more damage. She used her last bit of strength to transport her back to Tokyo.

As she lay there on his roof top she realized something, the small faint traces of Negaverse energy she had followed on earth were simply human's doing evil acts. Evil which was the core of the Negaverse; if they were truly still here it would be more than faint. If she continued on this course the crystal would drain her. There was only one way to know for sure. She closed her eyes and began to glow silver once more she immediately felt like she would be transported to the moon. Serena stopped concentrating and opened her eyes. She could return home and if she could do that then…maybe she could be with him now. She looked up at the full moon high in the sky and smiled. "I will come home soon mother. I have to see him first."

She slowly got up and was careful as she began to descend the fire escape to his balcony. In his living room Darien saw the glow of the moon begin to overtake the darkness. Then he saw the shadow. He noticed the twin bun hairstyle and rushed to the balcony door. As he opened them he saw her, Serena was standing there. He smiled and slowly walked forward. He didn't speak for fear it was a dream. She smiled. "It's me Darien, you're not dreaming."

Darien smiled and rushed to her; he immediately took her in his arms and held her tight. She winced in pain but held him back. After a few moments they separated and Darien led her into his apartment. They sat down on the couch, Darien not letting her out of his arms. "I've missed you."

Serena turned in his arms to face him. "I've missed you."

Darien turned on the lamp next to the couch and really looked at her. Then he noticed the bruise on her cheek. "Serena what happened to you?"

Serena sighed. "It's nothing Darien hazards of helping the people of earth."

Darien was about to speak but before he could Serena put a hand to his lips. "Before you speak I want to say, I am sorry I left but I had to know…"

Darien moved her hand and looked at her intently. "Know what?"

Serena brought a hand to her locket. "If the Negaverse was still on earth."

Darien looked hopeful. "And?"

Serena shook her head. "I have searched the earth and in my journey stopped countless evil acts by humans but…"

Darien looked relieved but then a thought struck him, he let go of her and stood. "What happens if they return?"

Serena looked confused. "What do you mean Darien?"

Darien sat and she was surprised to see anger in his eyes. "Say we are together and then a year from now someone from the true Negaverse returns. Are you going to disappear? I spent the last two weeks searching Tokyo for you."

Serena tried to talked "Darien please…I was trying to…"

Darien continued. "Protect me I know. In an effort to protect me you put me through hell. In the hospital you said you loved me was that even true." He was standing and yelling now. "I wonder if you have even thought of me at all. You have been searching the earth in your blind quest to avenge the deaths of other's who died centuries ago. I have news for you Serena you avenged them the day you killed Beryl."

Darien took a deep breath and Serena sat shocked. No one had ever yelled at her before. For the first time she realized what her mother had been trying to tell her all along. She had full filled her mission, Queen Beryl was dead. Her court was avenged. "You're right Darien."

Darien continued "I love you Serena but I won't be shut out…what did you say?"

Serena stood and took his hand, she led him back to the couch and sat with him. "You're right. You're all right. When I killed Queen Beryl I did avenge their deaths. I guess as I continued I forgot what my friends were like. They would never have wanted this for me. They would have wanted me to fall in love and live a happy life. Every life I took after Beryl's even if it was an evil life disgraced them."

Serena began to cry. Darien didn't mean to yell but he couldn't help it, it all came spilling out. As she cried he took her in his arms and held her. After some time passed Serena began to calm down and sat in Darien's arms. She looked up at him and he wiped the stray tears from her eyes. "I'm sorry I yelled."

Serena shook her head. "No…you said what you needed to say and to be honest I needed to hear it. My mother and Luna have been saying the same thing to me for years but I have been so blinded by guilt."

Darien looked at her curiously. "Guilt? What do you have to be guilty for?"

Serena looked at him sadly. "They died to protect me. If I was stronger, if they had come back to the moon…"

Darien put his hand to her cheek. "Serena, they were your protectors. They died fighting for you like any warrior would want. I never knew them but I doubt they would have run away when they had a chance to defend you."

Serena nodded her head. "You're right. I guess for me to truly honor them I should replace them."

Serena stood "I need to go."

Darien stood and looked at her with a worried face. "Why?"

Serena smiled "I need to go see my mother, let her know I am ready."

Darien took her hand and held it tightly "Take me with you."

Serena put her other hand on top of his. "It is forbidden for people not born of the moon to set foot there."

Darien pulled her into his arms. "Serena don't go yet. You just came back and you look so tired. Stay with me tonight and rest. Please."

Serena looked to the balcony doors and then back at Darien. "The moon will be there tomorrow."

She sat back down with Darien and leaned into his embrace. They were both silent and closed their eyes. No words needed to be spoken as they both fell asleep peacefully for the first time in two weeks.


	14. Chapter 14

**Lonely Moon**

Chapter Fourteen

Queen Serenity was in her thrown room trying to check up on her daughter as the alarm sounded. A moon guard ran into the room "My queen we are under attack. Lord Diamond and his army are trampling our people. We must get you to safety."

Queen Serenity stood and shook her head. "I will remain here. Assemble the troops. Defend our palace."

The solder nodded and ran out the room. Queen Serenity looked at a painting of her daughter. "My darling daughter, please be strong. I know the pain you are about to endure will be great. Lean on Darien and Luna. They will help you through this."

From the shadows an icy voice replied. "She won't live long enough to grieve your demise sister."

Queen Serenity turned and came face to face with her twin. "Hello Tatiana. Mother always knew you would be the destruction of this kingdom."

Tatiana walked out of the shadows a smile plastered on her face, her black hair done in the royal hair style and wearing a black dress that mirrored Queen Serenity's. "Yes, pity she didn't destroy me like so many begged her to."

Serenity sighed. "She could never destroy her own daughter, she though banishment would suffice. You may destroy this kingdom today but it will be your demise in the end."

Tatiana approached Serenity slowly. "Your daughter does not stand a chance against the power of the Negaforce."

"I knew you could never defeat me on your own. Our mother defeated the Negaforce once, it will happen again."

Tatiana began to power up. "Maybe but with the moon destroyed your daughters power will be weakened. Prepare to die."

Tatiana attacked Queen Serenity with a wave of red energy. Queen Serenity raised her hands and fought her sister with a wave of silver energy. After a few minutes it seemed to be a stalemate. Then, Tatiana increased her power and began to overpower the queen. "Face it Serenity I am stronger. Your people are dead and now you will join them."

Tatiana poured all of her power into her attack and shredded through Serenity's attack. Queen Serenity took the blast in the chest and was consumed by red energy. She closed her eyes in pain but refused to scream. She glowed red and exhaled her last breath which seemed to cause an explosion of silver moon dust taking the palace with it. Once the dust cleared the body of Queen Serenity laid at Tatiana's feet. She stood triumphant in the ruble. Lord Diamond came to her side along with the surviving troops. "You have done it my queen."

Tatiana nodded. "Yes but at a price. I do not have the power to conquer earth. We will need more energy to recharge. We cannot got to earth we will be detected to soon and I am sure that the princess will return here upon news of the moon's destruction. Come I know of an old corner of the moon where I went when I was banished. Come."

Tatiana turned on her sister's body kicking up dust as she left. They disappeared in a cloud of red smoke. When they were gone a purple glow appeared next to the queen and Sailor Pluto stepped out of her portal with a confused Luna, who had just been awakened. Luna's eyes fell upon Queen Serenity and she let out a yowl. She rushed to her Queen and in vain tried to revive her. "My queen no, you can't be gone."

Then Luna looked around and noticed the kingdom she one called home was gone. "What will Serena do when I tell her?"

Sailor Pluto approached her with sad eyes. "The princess will survive as she has before"

Luna turned and saw a sailor scout with long green hair carrying a staff that looked like a key. "I'm sorry. Who Are You? My mind is very fuzzy."

Sailor Pluto smiled at her. "I am Sailor Pluto, guardian of all time. You were brought here so that you could tell Princess Serenity what has transpired here."

Luna raised her eyebrow at her. "I thought all the scouts were destroyed."

Pluto nodded. "They were, save for me. I exist outside of your world. Now I must send you back. You must not let the princess fall into despair. She must survive to claim her place as queen and form her new court. Luna, you were suspended in a time capsule that granted you the wisdom of the guardian cats before you. As you travel on earth you will your own mission. You must find the woman destined to be a part of Serenity's court. When you find them you will have to present them with their transformation lockets. Now it is time for you to return to Serenity."

Luna looked to the queen one last time. "It will kill her when I tell her."

Pluto stared off at the ruins. "In the end it will make her a more powerful warrior. Now I must send you back."

In a flash of pink light Luna was gone. Sailor Pluto waved her time rod and the Queens body began to glow silver and disappear. Sailor Pluto let a single tear slide down her cheek. "Rest in Peace my queen. You will be missed."

With a wave of her time rod she was gone and the once bustling kingdom of the moon was now in ruins carrying a deathly silence.


	15. Chapter 15

**Lonely Moon**

Chapter Fifteen

Serena smiled as she felt the sun hit her face. She cuddled closer into the strong arms of Darien who was still sound asleep. She opened her eyes and was amazed at the beautiful view he had of the sunrise. She hadn't noticed last night, she decided to stay in his arms and just enjoy the peaceful feeling she felt. As she sighed she suddenly felt a sharp pain in her chest that made her sit up fast and clutch her locket that was attached to her shirt. Her breaths were coming in short gasps and Darien was shocked awake by her sudden movements. He noticed Serena's panic and immediately shook off his tiredness and sat up with her. "Serena, what's wrong? Are you ok"

Serena didn't answer and as soon as it began it was gone. She felt no pain and could breathe normally; she calmed down but silently got up and went to the balcony. Darien got up and followed her, wrapping his arms around her waist. He brought his lips to her ear. "Are you ok?"

Serena laid her head back on Darien's shoulder. "I don't know. I felt a sharp pain in my chest and couldn't breathe but then it was gone. I think I'm ok."

She turned in his arms and smiled. "Are you ok?"

Darien smiled and kissed her forehead. "I'm per…"

Before he could finish there was bright pink flash inside the apartment. Serena broke from Darien's embrace and went inside with him behind her. When she entered she was surprised to see Luna sitting on the arm of Darien's couch with a sad look on her face. Serena's heart began to race as she approached her. "Luna, what are you doing here?"

Luna seemed to straighten a bit more as she looked at Serena. "Princess Serenity, I think you should sit down."

Serena's heart raced faster. Luna had called her by her title. Still Serena shook her head. Darien had come up behind her and grasped her hand. "No Luna just tell me."

Luna nodded her head. "Princess I am so sorry to have to be the one to tell you this but the moon has been attacked…"

Serena gasped and began grab for her locket to go help but Luna interjected. "Serenity please, there is nothing you can do. The Moon Kingdom has been destroyed…"

This time Darien gasped and Serena was quiet she approached Luna and kneeled down so that she was face to face with her. "My mother?"

A tear slipped from Luna's eye. "She is gone Princess."

Serena continued to kneel. She couldn't feel anything, couldn't say anything. All she could do was look at Luna. After a few minutes Darien kneeled down beside her and put a hand on her shoulder. Serena looked to Darien. He could see the shock in her eyes but they were also pleading with him to tell her she was dreaming. Darien looked to Luna, he was shocked to really see a talking cat but there was time to get over that later. He turned back to Serena and looked her in the eye. "Serena? Did you hear what Luna said?"

Serena nodded but then shook her head. "No…NO…It's not true. You're lying to me Luna. The moon is strong. Mother is strong…"

Luna spoke softly "Serenity look into my eyes and you will know I speak the truth."

Serena couldn't look Luna in the eye. She didn't want to know the truth. She decided right then she would prove Luna wrong. Serena shook Darien's hand off of her shoulder took her broach in her hand and screamed. "MOON PRINCESS POWER".

Within an instant, in a flash of silver, she was gone. Darien and Luna stood silent for a few moments and then Darien looked at Luna. "Can you get us to her?"

Luna shook her head. "I'm sorry. It wouldn't do any good anyway. She must do this alone."

Darien sat next to Luna and put his head in his hands. He wanted to help her but now he couldn't get to her. Lune sidled up beside him and purred. Now that she was on earth she could feel new powers awaken in her, she could see memories of those before her and wisdom far beyond her years. "Darien please try not to worry. She has survived before and she will again."

Darien looked at Luna with worried eyes. "Luna, she survived her court being killed. This is the destruction of her kingdom and her mother. How will she come back from this?"

Luna looked at him with serious eyes. "Because she has no other choice."

On the moon there was a flash of silver light and Princess Serenity not Sailor Moon stood on the ruins that was once her home. As soon as she laid eyes on the devastation she fell to her knees. In an instant she felt her world crumbling around her. She let the tears fall from her eyes as she sobbed not for the loss of her kingdom but her mother. The only family she had left and she was gone. Serenity forced herself to her feet and walked to where the throne room would have been. She looked to see if she could find a sign her mother's body but found nothing.

She had to know what happened. With tears still streaming down her cheeks she closed her eyes and put her hands on the pillar next to her. She willed the crystal to reveal to her what had happened to her home. It took a lot of her remaining strength and she fell to her knees but in a flash she saw the destruction of her home. She saw a woman with black hair attacking her mother. She gasped as she saw her mother's death and Sailor Pluto appear. Then it was over. She opened her eyes and spoke the only worlds she could. "Sailor Pluto!"

In an instant Pluto appeared and cast sad eyes on her princess. "Yes, princess."

Serenity turned to her with dead eyes. "Where is my mother's body?"

Silently Pluto waved her staff and Queen Serenity's body appeared in a silver crystal coffin. Serenity couldn't look yet; instead her eyes were fixed on Sailor Pluto. "Did you know what would transpire here?"

Sailor Pluto looked at her with no emotion in her eyes. "I did not know exactly what would happen…"

Serenity approached her. "But you knew the moon would be destroyed."

Pluto nodded. Serenity addressed Sailor Pluto with ice in her voice. "Leave. Leave here and never return. You are not welcome in my presence."

With no words Pluto was gone. Serenity turned and finally looked upon her mother's remains. She approached the coffin and could no longer stand. She collapsed sobbing, hitting the coffin with her fists and screaming. "NO…NO…MOTHER…NO." In a whisper. "You can't leave me."

She continued to sob and sob until she had no tears left. She lifted her head with cold blue eyes and put her hands on her mother's coffin. "I will avenge you. All of you, no one else will die by an evil doers hands."

She closed her eyes and the coffin began to glow. In a burst of silver light the coffin and Queen Serenity were gone and silver moon dust floated on the ruins of the moon. Serenity stood. "I love you mother. Your remains will keep the Moon Safe no one of the Negaverse will ever be ever to desecrate the remains of our kingdom. Only one thing left to do."

Serenity closed her eyes and in a flash the last child of the moon was gone. She reappeared as Sailor Moon on the highest mountain top on earth. She kneeled and began to concentrate. Soon she began to glow silver and opened her eyes and raised her arms in the air. "I call upon Silver Crystal Planet Power. Aid me in my quest to rid the universe of evil forever. I call upon the power of Mercury fill my veins with ice and vengeance."

A sliver of her silver glow faded away and was replaced by a blue glow and Sailor Moon could feel her power growing. "I call upon the power of Venus fill me with golden light to find evil."

Once again part of her silver glow was replaced by gold. She continued to call upon the powers of Earth, Mars and Jupiter. She was glowing brown, red, and green. Sailor Moon could feel more and more power growing. The wind was thrashing around her and she could begin to feel her power spreading towards the evil in the world. She smiled as she continued to call upon Saturn, Uranus, and Neptune. She glowed an additional purple, aqua, and light blue.

At the time gate Sailor Pluto felt a sudden shift in power and time. She waved her hand a globe appeared and she saw the cause of the disturbance. She was shocked to see that it was Princess Serenity. By the glowing of her body she knew what she was doing and Pluto had to stop her princess before she called upon the final planet and destroyed not only herself but the earth with her. There was only one thing to do. In a flash of green light she was gone.


End file.
